The Engagement
by Derriwynn
Summary: Seven years of pent up lust for her fiance makes Zelda finally snap--Zelda/Ganondorf LEMON AU


Seven years. You've been engaged for seven long years, Zelda. What will a few more days hurt? You can do it. It's really not that difficult if you think about it. Just keep your skirts on and everything will be fine.

"Oh damn it!" Princess Zelda cursed as her imagination once again got the better of her. Anytime she thought about skirts, the image of her fiancé stripping the offending garment off of her- preferably with his teeth- popped into her head.

Zelda smacked herself. What was wrong with her?! Couldn't she go just a few days without wanting to shove Ganondorf-her fiancé- up against the castle walls and beg him to make love to her?! A heavy sigh escaped the young woman and she studied her reflection carefully, frowning as she remembered the details of her engagement.

The betrothal had occurred many years ago, when she was only a child, eleven to be exact. Ganondorf was ten years her senior, still an unwilling twenty-one year old. The King of the Gerudo, as he was known, had not seen it fit to marry such a young girl, and had insisted the engagement be spread out over many years. He had not wished to take a child as his bride, nor did he believe women should bear children before their eighteenth birthday, as insisted by his numerous sisters and aunts, all of whom he trusted more than a foolish king of a rival kingdom.

So, the wedding had been set seven years in the future, much to the King of Hyrule's chagrin.

Now, Zelda was an eighteen year old beauty and Ganondorf her twenty-eight year old charmer. Their lips had never even touched, but she knew in her heart (as well as her vivid imagination), he would not disappoint. His mouth pressing to the fair skin on her hand was enough to make shivers of delight course quickly and ceaselessly down her spine.

Oh Nayru, help me make up my mind, thought Zelda.

It had not been easy to keep her hands to herself every time Ganondorf was in the vicinity, but in last few weeks, things had become increasingly more difficult. Each time she met him in the hall, he would take her hand and press a chaste kiss it, his bright red hair falling over his dark face enough to hide the ever present, devious grin.

Zelda would blush deeply, holding in the unrefined giggles that threatened to blow her façade of calm innocence. And then, without warning, Ganondorf would grab her around the waist, pulling her to him as his golden eyes locked with her blue ones. Never giving her more than a hip squeeze, he would release the princess from his arms, smirk seductively, and remind her they only had a few weeks-now days- left.

Soon enough, Power and Wisdom would merge. But it wasn't quite soon enough for the princess. She wanted Ganondorf, and she wanted him tonight. Selecting a low cut, black gown with a tight outer corset and black gloves, she quickly changed for dinner. She bit her lip as she pulled her hair high into a ponytail, her sharp pointed ears, swan-neck and cleavage exposed to any wandering eye. With any luck, that wandering eye would belong to Ganondorf. She smirked.

She was meeting him in an hour, the first alone time they'd been allowed since before she'd turned of age. The first time she was alone with him, she had been fourteen. It was usually the same, discussion of matters of state and the kingdom. Zelda had been young, but she was gifted with intelligence that could be pushed to dangerous levels if desired. Ganondorf had not been able to sway her mind on anything, nor had he truly tried. He merely enjoyed the company of his future wife. She was bright beyond her years, and he knew only she could rival him in intelligence.

Zelda had blushed for the first time around Ganondorf that night. He had gently caressed her cheek, his eyes falling to her lips. Oh, how she had wanted him to kiss her, but she would have rather been thrown to a pack of raging moblins than to admit her feelings toward her future husband. After all, the engagement had only been arranged to strengthen ties between the desert dwellers and the Hylians. She knew part of the arrangement was to prevent Ganondorf, a well known warlord, from taking Hyrule at his will. Love wasn't a virtue highly valued, rather strength, power, and resilience were much more esteemed.

Zelda's thoughts suddenly slammed back to reality as a knock reverberated on her door. Grabbing her crown and adjusting it to sit perfectly against her dark blonde hair, she ran over and opened the door. A young scullery maid bowed low.

"Princess Zelda, Lord Ganondorf awaits your company."

Zelda nodded once to the maid and smiled. Tonight, Ganondorf would be hers, come hell or high water.

--

Ganondorf was sitting directly across from where the princess stood, a dark, feral gleam shining in his amber eyes. He looked her up and down when she had appeared, licking his lips as though she was his dessert. Zelda had to catch her breath upon entering the dining hall, for it seemed as though both had pursued the same intention: seduction.

Ganondorf's shoulder length red hair that usually hung in his face had been twisted back in a thorny crown, his strong, bearded jaw and high cheekbones beckoning for Zelda's touch. The Gerudian armor had been replaced with Hylian, making him seem somehow more powerful, more deadly, and more appealing.

Not that Zelda had ever found him unappealing, quite the opposite, actually. With his astounding height, striking features, and massive, muscular build, he had always been found quite desirable by the princess. But something about the Hylian armor made him seem fit to be her king, and the king of all of her lands.

Zelda's breathing suddenly became labored, the corset feeling much tighter against her curves, her breasts slightly spilling over the top of her dress. Ganondorf smirked and stood.

"Are you going to sit down, Princess, or are you going to stand there gaping like a fish?" asked the warlord with a chuckle.

Zelda frowned and plopped in the chair next from him, arms crossed, resting just under her supple cleavage. Ganondorf let his eyes wander over her body, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"You look simply…delicious, my dear," murmured the dark man.

Zelda's face flushed as Ganondorf leaned toward her, running a finger lightly between her breasts and up her neck to rest on her jaw. Lust mirroring her own was reflected in those bright amber eyes, and she suddenly leaned toward him. Ganondorf's eyes were once again drawn to her plush pink lips, and he had to fight the overwhelming desire to grab her, push her up against the wall, and make her his…at least until after dinner.

"Zelda, my dear, whatever possessed you to wear something so…" his eyes roamed over her body as he sought the right word. But none ever came, as the princess had pressed her mouth gently to his. With a growl, Ganondorf pulled her onto his lap, spilling seven years of pent up tension into that one kiss. His fingers danced along the young woman's arms, as she pressed herself against him.

A soft, uncomfortable cough behind them drove the two lovers away from each other like two teenagers caught in a compromising position. Zelda flattened her skirt slightly as a blush settled permanently on her fair complexion. Ganondorf, on the other hand, touched a finger to his lips where hers had been only moments before. He smirked at the maid who had coughed.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked with a wicked grin.

The young woman's eyes widened and she apologized repeatedly. Zelda touched her arm lightly.

"Leave us, please," said the princess. The maid nodded and turned away from the couple, scampering off to warn the others not to intrude.

Ganondorf continued smirking at Zelda. "Well, well, well. Looks like we're all alone, now." There was a trace of self-satisfaction in Ganondorf's voice, and Zelda's eyes met his in yet another battle of wits.

"Indeed, my lord. Whatever shall we do now?" asked Zelda with a playful smile. Ganondorf clicked his tongue at her.

"You know, Princess, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me," chuckled the Gerudo King.

Zelda's face broke into a wide grin. "Now Ganondorf, whatever would give you that idea? Can't a girl just look nice for a change?"

Ganondorf seized the young woman around the waist and pulled her roughly to him. "You look nice all the time, Zelda. But tonight, it is different. You came here with the intention to seduce me before our wedding night. Don't look so innocent, my dear. I know what goes through your mind. Do you know how I know?" breathed the dark man.

Zelda shook her head, steel blue eyes locking to feral gold. "No, Ganondorf. How?"

"Because I came here with the same intentions, my dear. I was going to do my damndest to claim you as mine before the night was over. I cannot be around you three more days without making you mine. The way your hips sway beneath your dress, the way you lick your lips just before you speak to me, the way you bite on your bottom lip when I pull you close…everything about you begs me to claim you. Now, you have a choice. Do you want to be in my bed tonight? Say the word, my love, and I can make all of your fantasies come true. If not, I will respect your wishes and only take you after the vows are finalized."

Zelda pushed her entire body against his, and she could feel his muscles tense beneath his armor. Sliding against him, she stood on tiptoe and smirked. "Give me what I came here for, Ganondorf. Make me yours."

A wicked grin broke out over the dark man's face as he swept the princess up in his arms and carried her up to her room. She giggled impishly and threw her arms around his neck, planting kisses over his jaw as he opened the door to her room and promptly slammed it shut. He set her on her feet and she grinned, grasping his large hand in her much smaller one.

"I've dreamt about this, Ganondorf. You…and me…" she whispered, her thumb running over his bottom lip. He gave her a calm, seductive smile before kissing the tip of her finger and pulling her close once more.

"As have I, my Princess. Only in my dream you were beneath me, writhing at my every touch, every kiss, every…" Ganondorf's words trailed off as he began kissing down her neck, stopping to gently tug her gloves off of her delicate arms.

Ganondorf knelt in front of the young woman, pressing kisses over the part of her breasts that spilled out over the neckline of her dress. She sighed, letting her hand rest gently on the back of his neck. He grinned.

"You're not going to sleep on me, are you?" smirked the warlord.

Zelda laughed, shaking her head. "No, it just feels really—oh!"

The laughter caught in Zelda's throat as her corset strings snapped beneath Ganondorf's fingers. He removed the corset from around her narrow waist, dropping it where the gloves lay. He smirked when she shivered, his fingers slipping beneath the straps of her gown, pushing it to the floor. His eyes darkened as she was exposed to him.

But Zelda refused to be the only one undressed. Immediately, her small hands flew to his armor, desperately trying to rid him of it. Ganondorf chuckled and batted her hands away as he began removing all traces of his armor, as well as his tunic. He smirked at the princess as her eyes wandered over his heavily muscled chest and arms. Before she could touch him, he pressed a kiss behind her ear, sliding to his knees once again.

Ganondorf knelt in front of Zelda pressing soft kisses to the valley between her breasts, letting his kisses wander over to her right breast. Zelda gasped loudly as Ganondorf's teeth gently seized her nipple, rolling it between his teeth as his tongue flicked the tip. His eyes glanced up at her and saw pleasure etched on her face. He smirked, letting his mouth slide back to the middle of her chest, his kisses slowly descending lower.

With a wicked grin, Ganondorf pulled her left leg over his shoulder, her skin searing his. She trembled a little, not quite sure of what to expect. Any fear she had quickly left her brain as Ganondorf's tongue slipped between her legs, forcing her to cry out in pleasure and grip his shoulders hard. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through her nerve endings, making her head fall back as his tongue continued to play against her sensitive skin. To add to her bliss, he let his right hand slide up her leg, pushing two fingers inside her, stretching her untried body even as he slowly brought her nearer to her climax. Breathy moans soon became screams of release as Zelda's body went rigid against him before stars exploded behind her eyes, her knees giving out.

Ganondorf anticipated her weakness and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to her bed and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. A small smile crept across Zelda's lips as her hands wandered down to his belt. "You're over dressed, Ganondorf," she whispered.

Ganondorf smirked and stood. "So I am," he murmured even as he began to divest himself of his last garments.

Zelda sat on her knees, her eyes momentarily going wide.

"I can read your mind, you know. We'll work," reassured the warlord, his fingers dancing over her face. Zelda held out her hand to him, feeling the mattress mold to her body as he gently laid her back against the pillows.

"Ganondorf…" whispered Zelda.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked slowly.

"Can I touch you?" The innocent voice was nearly Ganondorf's undoing. The dark man nodded slowly, feeling her hands wrap around him. A low grunt resonated from his throat, his teeth gritting as wonderful feelings danced in his lower abdomen. Her gentle touch was becoming too much too fast.

Catching her hands in his, Ganondorf raised Zelda's arms above her head as he bent his neck to kiss her deeply, wrapping his tongue around hers. A soft moan escaped her lips upon feeling his hand on her thigh, bringing her leg to his side. With one powerful thrust, Ganondorf buried himself inside Zelda's warmth. She flinched in pain, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she gave her virginity to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf whispered soothing words of love in her ear, running his hands up and down her sides as Zelda willed her inner muscles to relax. After a few minutes, she shifted, moans escaping both of them. Ganondorf kissed her once more, thrusting slowly and deeply into her.

"Oh Ganondorf..." breathed the princess, locking her legs around his waist.

A low growl escaped Ganondorf's throat at the feeling of Zelda's inner heat pulling him in deeper, and he needed more. He was not alone, as 'harder' and 'faster' tumbled from the princess's lips. The dark man obliged, strengthening his already powerful thrusts, quickening the pace to accompany Zelda's pleasurable cries.

Soon, Zelda felt her inner muscles begin to flutter as Ganondorf hit her sweet spot, sending her spiraling into ecstasy, her nails biting into the dark skin of his shoulders as her world collapsed. Ganondorf followed her over the edge, growling against her neck as his orgasm washed over him. With a heavy breath, he collapsed on Zelda's chest.

The princess breathed hard, caressing his jaw. Ganondorf smirked up at her.

"Well, my love, was it worth it?"

Zelda grinned at him and nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Ganondorf?"

"Yes, Zelda?"

"I love you…and I honestly would have gone mad if I had to wait for this another night," whispered the princess.

Ganondorf chuckled. "As would have I, my dear, as would have I."

"Oh, and Ganondorf?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to return the favors as soon as I can move my legs again."


End file.
